


Body Heat

by Zairafuana



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Prostitution, fluffy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human aU.<br/>Zephon is fed up that he can't spend time with his boyfriend so he goes to see him at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from a different account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon

Rahab had always had a good sense of self. He was not used to feeling embarrassed about the things he did. He had always had high self esteem and knew that his second job was to care for the one he loved. He detested bodily contact but had always been able to detach himself mentally when it came to the act of sex while being a prostitute. Though, such an option seemed unreachable now. Now he was forced into a situation where he was both blatantly aware of everything and felt horribly embarrassed about the whole situation.

A gasp escaped him as the loving hands on his hips gently lowered him. He gritted his teeth at the intrusive heat as his partner purred against his throat. He felt a loving kiss under his jaw before the mouth moved up to nibble his ear.

Gentle hands massaged the muscles of his lower back, trying to relax his muscles. It helped but did not stop the intense heat of skin on skin. His mind was starting to get hazy with all the gentle touches and sweet kisses. He began to move with a hiss of discomfort on his partner’s lap but they quickly stilled him. A tender kiss was pressed to his chest as one hand held him in place and the other played with the red silk wrap skirt he was forced to wear around his waist. All the contact was becoming too much.

"Rah, don’t move, just relax and get used to me." There was a gentle nuzzle under his jaw then a kiss to the lips, "You know, it’s totally not fair that I have to come see my boyfriend at work and pay just to have sex with him. I mean, don’t get me wrong, this is great. But, it hurts to see someone I love in such a degrading situation just because I’ve been too selfish to help with the rent." Rahab flushed and looked away, not sure what to say. Zephon sighed softly before kissing him again. His hand stroked along Rahab’s spine, feeling the larger male's body relax.

"Rahab, you rescued me from an extremely painful string of short lived relationships. Won’t you let rescue you now? You don’t need to do this anymore." He smirked when he saw Rahab’s confused look, "I’ve noticed for a while you’ve been doing this job. So, it was hard but I’ve been sobering up. I have a job now and can help with the rent. So, tonight when we’re done, you’re coming home with me." Rahab flushed brightly but nodded obediently. Zephon smiled, reaching behind Rahab to gently undo the ribbon that bound his wrists behind him.

An unfamiliar sense of shame and embarrassment swelled in Rahab. This was all a lot for him to take in and he was unsure how to. Zephon’s quick eyes picked up on it easily and kissed him again. The petite red-head smirked as he gave the kiss. His hands stroked and trailed along Rahab’s skin, stroking his lower abdomen.

He could tell quickly that his distractions were working. Rahab was beginning to pant as his skin heated up. When Zephon had been in his earlier relationships, he had always loved getting his girlfriend’s body heat to rise. Now, there was something so rewarding about getting the usually very stoic Rahab to heat up and squirm with the lightest touches.

Zephon rested his hands on the dark-haired male’s hips, massaging them gently. He chuckled happily as he heard his boyfriend’s whimpering get desperate, knowing he was finally ready to do this properly. He gently lifted him slightly by his hips.

"Rahab, I’m going to show you properly how sex is supposed to be done." He kissed him tenderly, smiling softly, "Between two people that love each other."


End file.
